fantasieren
by enticement
Summary: Death is always a possibility with them, but she never would have guessed it would be her fault that they would be just a pair of names on a stone. "I want my heart back." — sasusaku


Sort of _Alternate Universe._

Enjoy.

**(:**

-

-

-

-

_ninety-nine_ **red** balloons  
floating in the _summer_ **sky**  
**panic** lads, it's a red _alert_  
there's _something_ here from _somewhere_ **else**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**F.A.N.T.A.S.I.E.R.E.N.**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

—_&one_

"Say," she starts wearily, unsure of him, "why do you think the sky is blue?"

Her ears hear quite a lot of things at the moment—

the smooth and enviable signing of the morning birds.

the distant crawling of a ladybug on her white dress.

the crispy sound of how his fingers turn the page of the valuable book he is reading.

—she doesn't hear though his reply.

She tilts her head slightly back and green roll as far as they can into the skull.

She wants to steal a glance from him and does it.

Sasuke just sits on the green_green _grass; his back supported by the thick oak behind him and read a brown book with a hard cover and library smell.

His dark eyes blink lazily and he turns the page again.

She bites her lip, twisting till it hurts, because the focus and fascination he hold for the book is far greater than the one he feels for her.

"You didn't answer."

She scolds him and Sasuke sighs softly because she wouldn't let him read the novel at peace.

So with only his left arm he closes the leather covered book and looks up to the girl—

she is strikingly beautiful.

and delicate.

and so thin, _so_ fragile.

that she just might be a doll.

—who accepts him with all of his flaws and issues.

And she is splattered on the hill, and he can see how her breasts move up and down as she inhauls and exhales.

He also sees how transparent is the white paperthin dress and how she wears _almost _nothing under it—

and the peeks of her breasts continue to move.

(the material might just rip because of their pressure)

and she opens her mouth to breathe in hot, electrified air.

(in and out. she breathes. she's alive)

and her lips are colored red.

(she licks them. the heat and thirst are unbelievable)

and sakura always looks at him lovingly, like he is her whole world.

and...

and...

and she is _sakura_.

—and right now, it would have been perfect to just lie down next to her.

And try _not _to think of the reason to not fall in love.

"You didn't answer."

He tears his eyes off her—

(he barely did that)

—to look up to the clear blue surface.

"You know the answer."

He finally says and Sakura scoffs, "Try me."

"The short-wavelength blue and violet are scattered by molecules in the air much more than other colors of the spectrum. This is why blue and violet light reaches our eyes from all directions on a clear day. But because we can't see violet very well, the sky appears blue."

His voice is absolutely serious.

If Sakura wasn't rolling her eyes to look at him sitting under that _goddamn_tree she would have rolled her eyes twice as hard.

"There is no romantic bone in you, is there?"

Now _that _got his full attention.

Like a sobered up man he is no longer intoxicated or allured by her presence.

"Did you just insult me?"

Sakura beams a smile and runs her hand along the spilled hair on the grass. "Maybe."

And he closes his eyes—

to just forget her.

forget the universe.

the traumatized years of his life are gone.

and his mother is somewhere whispering him words.

—"The sky is a shade of blue that will never be born in the natural world. It's almost as if wild blue roses attempted to copy color of the sky—"

He peeks his one eye open to see her gaping at him.

When he closes it again.

And she opens green to gaze at the endless space.

"—that is cerulean...but those wild roses, truth to be they don't exist."

Sakura shifts her eyes from the sky only to see Sasuke on his knees and his palms pressed to the ground.

He smiles and her heart starts beating hundred miles per hour.

He is on all fours and he moves closer.

And closer.

And _closer_.

His movements are sharp, smooth, and confident.

He is a jaguar,

and—

she didn't get a chance to think because his face is suddenly above hers.

his breath tickles her forehead and he smells of freshly cut grass and mint.

she freezes, she doesn't take in air, but she closes her eyes.

_Inhale_—

Kiss.

_Exhale_—

Kiss.

_Inhale_—

The universe is lost.

_Exhale_—

They are both dressed in white.

-

-

-

-

—_&two_

"Let's pretend that we are in love_!_"

Sakura wrapped her slim arm around his neck and presses her chin on his shoulder.

Green barely looked at the scroll he was reading.

"So what do you say?"

He looks at her from the corner of his eye with puzzlement.

_Pretend...?_

"What for?"

And she jumps up and down like a child her nose barely hitting the crock of his neck at the highest.

"Mission silly!"

She slaps the back of his head slightly.

"Don't tell me you skipped the briefing—"

He rolls the scroll up with one movement of the hand.

"—again. Oh, Sasuke-kun, what am I going to do with you?"

"Ignore my behavior and stop killing my neck...?"

She laughs so hard he might have gone deaf right there.

"You are being funny! Amazing."

Sasuke crooks an eyebrow.

He's _always_ amazing, and she figured that one out just now? talk about slow...

"But_!_" she points her finger towards the ceiling. "you didn't answer my question. _Again_."

Soft sigh and he turned his face to her. "What's the sitch?"

Sakura smile inwardly.

The answer was obviously: _Yes_.

-

-

-

-

—_&three_

When the mission was marked S-ranked she was sure that they won't die.

...maybe.

She wasn't sure.

Death is always a possibility with them,

But she never would have guessed it would be _her _fault—

if only she didn't play the hero and...

and...

what did she do?

—that they would be just a pair of names on a stone.

"Faster!"

So he hisses and she picks up her pace.

They would be caught in a second—

the torture would be ruthless.

(ninja are cruel like that)

—and she looks at him with hurt and pain in the eyes,

...and he makes a decision.

His eyes bleed red and she is caught in a web of lies.

-

-

-

-

—_&four_

She hates him.

...she thinks.

She really doesn't know what's going on anymore.

Her body doesn't move.

She doesn't speak.

When why do the foes keep her around.

"We will escape."

He says that every day.

In the back of her mind she knows he traded himself for her.

But then again—

konoha doesn't want to get them back.

perhaps.

perhaps not.

she needs to remember one thing though:

he made her this way.

—she hates him.

-

-

-

-

—_&five_

"I want my heart back."

She hears his voice a lot.

He speaks to her more than he did when she was—

"How can I give you something that was never there?"

—_moving_.

He was standing to her left, all in black clearly visible compared to the white wall.

"You are holding it, Sakura."

To her right he laid all bloody and heartless.

"So?"

She brushes off the Sasuke that is dressed in black and waves her hand—

"You are just a subconscious manifestation of my lonesome mind. What do _you_ know?"

—because she always looks that the bloody Sasuke on the right.

"I know much more than you suspected."

And for the first time since he appeared, she looks to her left.

And he smiles.

"Look down."

She nearly screams.

Her hands are covered with blood and she is clinching a soft heart in her hands.

Green fingernails dug deeper and liquid escapes from it to pain a path on her forearms.

"...I am heartless because of you."

The words are lost and his fingers touched the tissue and she felt the organ pump in her hands.

"Wake up." Sasuke dressed in black never opened his mouth.

But she hears a lot of things lately.

His voice is always with her.

"I am awake."

"No you are not."

Sasuke dressed in black smiles again and finger smeared with blood points at something behind her—

both of them are just an illusion,

and that's why the dead one can talk.

—the Sasuke to her right all dressed in white but with soiled blood on his chest and covers popped his elbow and stared directly at her. "When get out of this room."

She drops the heart and it lands on the squeaky clean floor with a small _thump! _

Sakura twirls and sees two doors.

Before her was red door.

Behind her was a black one.

Making a run for it she rushes to the red one—

_bright light_

_inhale_

_exhale_

"—_we are in love!"_

—and her breath stopped when she opened the door.

Both Sasuke's were still before her and a red door opened.

Sakura saw herself from the behind.

Looking back she saw herself turning around.

A never ending circle.

"You are trapped sweetie."

Sasuke dressed in black simply states when she closes the door behind her.

It's colored black.

"I know that."

Neither of the three speak for so long her tongue is dry.

...at least she thinks it's dry.

"Wake up." familiar voice whispered in the air. Neither of Sasuke's opened their mouths.

"Wake up."—

_the universe is lost._

"—_sky is blue."_

"_Let's pretend—!"_

"—_truth to be they don't exist."_

—her mind snapped and Sakura was free of the dream she will not be able to tell anyone.

Green eyes did not blink, nor did her tongue moved.

She saw Sasuke—

real.

_real _Sasuke.

—lean towards her and examine her face careful.

Finally he whispered. "Genjutsu is irreversible."

He buried his nose her hair. "You are there, I know it. Just trapped. You are tapped Sakura."

For some time he doesn't look away from rarely blinking eyes.

"I want my heart back Sakura."

She never wanted to be more alive than now.

-

-

-

-

—_&six_

In the back of her mind,

Sasuke dressed in black smiled

And bloody heartless one, just painted the red doors with his blood.

She closes the door that will never open again.

"Hello, honey."

-

-

-

-

**FIN**

-

-

It's not making lots of sense is it?

.rumour-kun.


End file.
